


Easy

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Wonshik knew that Taekwoon chose him because he was easy, but he no longer wanted whatever they had anymore.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing I want to write

Wonshik knew that he was chosen because he was gentle, because he followed their rules without question, because he never asked anything—

—Because he was _easy_.

He would hold Taekwoon like he was asked to, unfurl him gently like he wanted it to be, and never once he asked about why or what’s wrong or just anything outside whether Taekwoon felt good or not.

Even when Taekwoon set ridiculous rules for them, he simply followed it. No sex without proper condom and lube. No pet names. No name-calling during intercourse. No honorifics. No contacting him first. No teeth. No marks.

No _kisses_.

From the beginning until the end, it’s just sex. Nothing more, nothing less. They weren’t boyfriends, would never be, and they were certainly not in love with each other.

Except that, it’s no longer entirely true.

Although Wonshik knew what kind of relationship they had—what they _didn’t_ have—he just couldn’t stop the feeling that grew in his chest over each and every meeting they had. In fact, it had grown so obviously big he could no longer ignore it every time he had Taekwoon in his arms.

So one night, after a session that ended up with Taekwoon blissfully melting to the mattress while Wonshik was being on the edge for the whole time, Wonshik finally put an end to it.

“I don’t want to do this anymore. Let’s just stop,” said Wonshik with finality in his voice. Taekwoon stared at him, blankly, then blinked twice.

“Oh,” he said simply before pushing himself to sit up on the bed. “Then… can I ask for one last round?”

It hurt like hell hearing and seeing that his request didn’t affect Taekwoon in any way. And he knew that he’s being ridiculous, but he nodded at Taekwoon. One last round. One last time he could pretend that Taekwoon was his.

So he held it out as much as he could, made it last as long as possible. He moved slowly, gently, until he could no longer hold back and let it all go.

Taekwoon was watching him from the bed as he disposed the used condom, then disappeared into the bathroom to fetch some towels for them. When he returned, it was Taekwoon who spoke first.

“If I revise some of the rules, will you stay?” he asked, almost innocently, like an adult bargaining with a child. But Taekwoon wasn’t innocent and Wonshik wasn’t a child.

“No,” refused Wonshik flatly.

“I’ll let you call me with pet names and honorifics,” bargained Taekwoon, as if he didn’t hear what Wonshik said.

“No,” repeated Wonshik just as sternly as before.

“I’ll still need proper lube, but condom is optional,” offered Taekwoon again.

“No,” repeated Wonshik.

“I’ll let you leave marks. Teeth, nails, whatever,” added Taekwoon.

“No,” Wonshik repeated the same word and it’s getting more frustrating.

“You can contact me first if you’re feeling horny already but I still haven’t contacted you,” said Taekwoon, still acting like he didn’t hear all the ‘no’ Wonshik had said.

“No,” replied Wonshik a bit more firmly.

“We can kiss. On the lips. With tongue involved, if you like it,” added Taekwoon. Wonshik really wanted to scream.

“No,” repeated Wonshik with gritted teeth. His jaws were set and it was clear that he was losing his patience. What the hell was Taekwoon doing? Did he really think that it’s all just a game?

“How if… I tell you that I’ve fallen in love with you?” asked Taekwoon, this time more hushed and slowly than before, as if he said it very carefully so that it wouldn’t break Wonshik.

But it did break him, faltering his resolve. His long pause made Taekwoon’s eyes lit up, but that look made Wonshik felt sick at himself for actually _considering_ to keep on doing it just because Taekwoon said something he wanted to hear.

He wasn’t planning to hurt himself more than he already was.

“No,” he answered coldly. “It’s over. I don’t want this anymore. Goodbye.”

Wonshik didn’t even bother to shower, didn’t bother to clean up properly before picking up his scattered clothes from the floor and put them back on. But just before he left, Taekwoon asked him one more question.

“Have you fallen in love with me?” asked Taekwoon.

Wonshik snickered at that, but the smile he offered to Taekwoon was a mixture of adoration, heartbreak, and self-loath. “No,” he answered, softly, like he was about to break into million pieces if he spoke any louder or firmer.

With that, he left, letting the door swung closed behind his back.

Taekwoon stared blankly at the closed door, sighing loudly as he buried his face to the pillow that still faintly smelled like Wonshik.

He wondered just how easily he screwed things up like that.


End file.
